


It’s Killing Me

by haselover



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haselover/pseuds/haselover
Summary: The party was roaring with life, artificial colored light strobing the ceiling, bodies pressed together, the bass of the music pulsing through the house. Jaskier smiled as Priscilla led the way to the alcohol. Tonight was a night of fun, Priscilla demandes, Jaskier being in his head about ‘that guy from Folk Lore’ was driving her up the wall.-Jaskier goes to a party to distract himself.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	It’s Killing Me

The party was roaring with life, artificial colored light strobing the ceiling, bodies pressed together, the bass of the music pulsing through the house. Jaskier smiled as Priscilla led the way to the alcohol. Tonight was a night of fun, Priscilla demandes, Jaskier being in his head about ‘that guy from Folk Lore’ was driving her up the wall.   
Jaskier smiled and allowed himself to dragged through the house, he wondered idly how a noise complaint hadn’t been filed yet.   
‘Here, you need to get out there and mingle. Pining isn’t a good look on you Jaskier.’ Priscilla yelled over the music as she handed him a red cup. How comedic he thought to himself. Why wouldn’t he pine? Geralt was a sight to be seen. Jaskier was the only person he would work with in assignments and they constantly texted. Let a man live.   
Suddenly people started filling up the kitchen, looking for booze and snacks. Priscilla smiled at him before disappearing.   
Well, that’s great.   
Jaskier sipped from his cup as he walked back into the main room. People dancing in the dimmed and cramped room. The heat was intense, the smell of lust nearly overwhelming, yet inviting. Gulping down the rancid liquid, Jaskier made his way to the far corner of the room, opposite the ‘DJ’, who in reality was just Jason from music theory.   
“Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all”   
Jaskier smiled, of course Mr. Brightside would be played. A few people began jumping in time to the beat, chanting out the lyrics. Jaskier laughed as he join them.   
“It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss”  
He looked up, smiling, and saw Geralt, from Folk Lore. He looked like he belonged, a rare sentiment considering he normally looked out of place anywhere. Long white hair, dazzling amber eyes, and teeth so sharp they looked like wolf teeth. Geralt, not that much taller than Jaskier looked huge surrounded by girls who were nearly a foot shorter than him.   
“Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag”  
Suddenly he was approached by a girl. Jet black hair and an outfit that would put a dominatrix to shame. She radiated power and had the confidence of a panther about to strike a gazelle.   
Yennefer, he knew her walk anywhere. A truly terrifying sight, and yet she was cozying up in the corner with Geralt. Jaskier felt himself being pushed, everyone around him oblivious to his inner thoughts. He looked away as he walked back into the kitchen, grabbing another cup of whatever liquid he could find. He downed it before shaking his head. You’re being ridiculous, he murmured to himself. Not audible over the sound of the music.   
“Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go”  
How ironic, the song demonstrating his fear. What if they are shagging. Geralt would-   
“Hey, what are you doing in here? Let’s go dance!” Priscilla interrupted his thoughts, before he could explain and deny her request, he was being pulled back onto the dance floor.   
“And I just can't look, it's killing me  
And taking control”   
Jaskier decided to sneak a glance, surely she was gone by now. Instead his heart dropped.   
“Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis”   
Yennefer was perched on Geralt lap, talking into his ear as the messed with his hair. He smirked before turning to face her. Jaskier stopped breathing as Geralt kissed her.   
“But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside”   
He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t focus. His ears were ringing as he tore away, running to the nearest bathroom he could find.   
“I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all”  
He fumbled with door knobs, each one being locked. He stumbled upstairs, avoiding the couples snogging. Finding a vacant room, he quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. Sitting against the cold tile floor.   
“It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss”  
His head was spinning. He thought he had a chance, you don’t stay up and text someone until 3am without being into them. So why?   
“Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag”   
Why did Geralt allow him to sit there? Allow him to braid his hair, weave flowers into them? Allow him to call at 3am for a ride home when he was wasted? To be the only one who could make him whole heartedly laugh?   
“Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head”   
Stop. Stop, stop, stop. Breathe. Focus. Five things you can see. Jaskier looked up, peering into the darkness, searching for something to ground himself.   
“But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now”  
Suddenly the room began to cave in, breathing rapidly, Jaskier ran to the window, prying it open he gulped in the fresh air.   
“Let me go”   
Hoisting himself out the window, he sat on the ledge. The cool autumn air causing him to shiver. Despite the gooseflesh, he was sweating like he’d ran a marathon.   
“‘Cause I just can't look, it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies”  
He doesn’t know how long he’d been out there, but suddenly his phone was vibrating.   
Priscilla, he hoped, probably just looking for him. He didn’t bother check the caller ID, expecting her sweet voice.   
“Jaskier?”   
“Choking on your alibi”   
“Jaskier? I thought I saw you at this party I’m at.. Jaskier?”   
He couldn’t move. As he opened his mouth to respond, he noticed movement below. Geralt came strolling out of the house. Covering one ear with his hand before he reached the edge of the yard.   
“Hey, you there?” His voice laced with concern, made Jaskier wince.   
It was fake.   
The concern.   
The smiles.   
The hugs.   
The laughs.   
It had to have been.   
It had to be pity.   
“But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me”  
He scowled as he hanged up. Shoving the phone in his pocket. Watching Geralts look of confusion. Saw him typing, feeling the dull vibration along his thigh.   
“Geralt? Come back inside.”   
“Open up my eager eyes”   
Jaskier sniffled as he chuckled. Of course, Yennefer had her claws in him. Why would he spare a glance. Call back. Check up on him.   
“'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Mr. Brightside but from another room, look at up on YouTube,, it’s sad. This is my first fic on Ao3,, hopefully y’all like it


End file.
